


Игнорирование инстинктов

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Sherlock Holmes, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Hatred, two boys who don't know how to communicate, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок Холмс три раза предпочитает проигнорировать свои инстинкты, и один раз этого не делает.





	Игнорирование инстинктов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ignorance of Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584859) by [NimWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace). 



На инстинкты следует обращать внимание, потому что они − результат обработки большого объёма информации.

Инстинкты часто правильны, но не всегда надёжны. Например, инстинкты могут искажаться предвзятыми − на основе уже полученных знаний − представлениями о человеке или ситуации. Вот поэтому Шерлок Холмс редко следовал _только_ своим инстинктам.  
Хорошо было бы их всегда игнорировать, но ошибки людей говорили ему, что его разум, как бы он не был великолепен, тоже может совершать просчёты. 

Поэтому, несмотря на желание, в первый раз он не последовал своим инстинктам, подталкивающим его к тому, чтобы поцеловать Джона Уотсона.

Это был весенний вечер, в самом начале их дружбы. Они только что закончили расследование и шли по улице в поисках кэба.

− Удивительное расследование, − сказал Уотсон, всё ещё немного запыхавшийся после погони. − Вы поняли, что это был его брат, только по садовой перчатке! Фантастически.

Холмс улыбнулся. До появления в его жизни Уотсона похвала других людей никогда не трогала Холмса: именно доктор сделал её тем, что стоит ценить.

− Спасибо, доктор. Должен сказать, что вы тоже были на высоте. Ваше заключение о смерти жертвы поразило точностью до минуты.

Уотсон покраснел:

− Спасибо.

Они шли в тишине некоторое время, чувствуя, как горят щёки, а сердца учащённо бьются. 

Глядя на Уотсона и ощущая, как инстинкты подталкивают его к действиям, Холмс чуть не сдался.

Но он остановился, чтобы подумать.

Как же дорого может обходиться ошибка при размышлениях. Путаница из инстинктов и эмоций может создать хаос.

А размышления могут их убить.

***

Когда Шерлок Холмс во второй раз проигнорировал свои инстинкты, это их чуть не погубило.

Это был напряжённый момент. Они преследовали Роберта Петерсона в ночном Гайд-парке. Убийца легко перепрыгнул через кустарник, а они, запыхавшись, немного отстали, когда в темноте прозвучал выстрел. Первым желанием Холмса было вытащить револьвер и выстрелить в Петерсона, но, _подождите, может быть это не он стрелял_. 

К счастью, Уотсон оказался проворнее.

Обернувшись, Петерсон выстрелил ещё два раза (один раз задев руку Холмса), прежде чем Уотсон попал ему в ногу, и тот свалился в фонтан Артемиды.*  
Холмс, не чувствуя, что ранен, подбежал и вытащил его из воды, прежде чем тот захлебнулся бы ею. 

− Ты ублюдок, − зло выкрикнул он в лицо убийцы, который кашлял.

− Холмс, ваша рука!

Посмотрев вниз, он увидел кровь на рукаве рубашки. Адреналин схлынул, и Холмс почувствовал боль.

− Чёрт, где Лестрейд?

− Он, должен быть, отстал. Боже, сядьте и позвольте мне осмотреть рану! − Оторвав рукав рубашки и взглянув на рану, Уотсон вздохнул от облегчения. − Пуля вас только зацепила, всё будет в порядке. − Он перевязал оторванным рукавом руку, чтобы избежать потери крови. Холмс услышал, что к ним приближаются офицеры Скотланд-Ярд, почувствовал запах воды от фонтана, смешавшегося с ароматом растущих поблизости роз, и увидел лицо Уотсона, напряжённое и обеспокоенное.

Он должен был сделать это прямо тогда.

Но к ним уже подошёл Лестрейд, а полицейские будут через минуту, и если бы он это сделал, их с Уотсоном арестовали бы так же, как сидевшего рядом убийцу.

***

В третий раз, когда Шерлок Холмс проигнорировал свои инстинкты, он чуть не потерял своего Уотсона.

Это был холодный декабрьский вечер, и он только недавно вернулся на Бейкер-стрит после трёх тяжёлых лет, в течение которых разбирался с печально известной сетью профессора Мориарти.

Именно за эти три года он решил, что теперь уже не упустит шанса любить Уотсона, потому что в те моменты, когда находился на волосок от смерти, перед его глазами было лицо доктора, живое, удивительное и беззастенчиво им восхищающееся.

Он запланировал сделать это той ночью, наконец-то признаться Уотсону, что любил его и всегда будет, сказать ему, что поймёт, если тот не сможет ответить на его чувства, и что ценит их дружбу прежде всего остального. И попросит, если можно, не передавать его в руки полиции.

Но той ночью Уотсон мрачно смотрел на огонь, находясь в угрюмом и задумчивом настроении.

− Что беспокоит вас, дорогой друг? − мягко спросил Холмс, наблюдая за мрачными тенями в его глазах. Уотсон, по-видимому, даже не заметил, что он уже дома.

− О... ничего, − вздохнув, Уотсон встал. − Думаю, я лягу спать.

− Уотсон, подождите. − Холмс схватил его за рукав, и Уотсон посмотрел на него, поражённый. Его глаза были покрасневшими, и все слова застряли в горле Холмса, когда он увидел боль на лице друга.

− Правда, скажите мне, в чём дело, − тихо попросил он.

− Мэри... Сегодня год, как она умерла, − ответил доктор.

− О, мой дорогой Уотсон...

Но тот уже ушёл к себе.

***

Это произошло три дня спустя. В первый раз за многие годы Шерлок Холмс последовал за своими инстинктами. В тот день Уотсон впервые за несколько дней пребывал в хорошем настроении, мало того, казалось, что оно у него было особенно приподнятым.

Холмс сидел в своём кресле, закрыв глаза и сжав руками подлокотники. Он понимал, что разговор может привести к плачевным результатам.

Но ему нужно было это сделать.

Закончив завтракать, Уотсон что-то тихо напевал себе под нос, собираясь почитать газету, когда заметил очевидные страдания своего друга.

− Холмс? С вами всё хорошо?

Судорожно вздохнув, Холмс открыл глаза и поднял голову.

− Уотсон, вы слышали, в вашей медицинской практике... об инвертах?

Уотсон с удивлением на него посмотрел.

− Я не могу сказать, что у меня когда-либо были пациенты с такими... наклонностями, если можно назвать это так. Но я знаю о них, да.

− И ваше мнение о них?

Он задержал дыхание. Уотсон наморщил лоб.

− Я не вмешиваюсь в личные дела других мужчин, и я никогда не был особенно религиозен, как вы знаете. В целом, я, конечно, не думаю, что они причиняют кому-то боль, и нелепо, что в последнее время о них столько говорят.

Он вздохнул. По крайней мере, Уотсон не почувствует к нему отвращение. Возможно, даже останется на 221Б.

Но тут доктор застал его врасплох. Его так взволновало странное состояние друга, что он встал перед ним на колени, чтобы было удобнее заглядывать ему в лицо, и взял обе его руки в свои.

− Мой дорогой друг, что вас так беспокоит? Вы дрожите.

Холмс действительно дрожал. Он пытался контролировать реакции своего тела, но не смог остановить дрожь в руках. Он никогда в своей жизни так не волновался.

Уотсон смотрел на него с нежностью и беспокойством, которые можно было ожидать только от самого дорогого и самого надёжного компаньона.

« _Мой Уотсон так ужасно добр_ , − подумал Холмс, − _мог бы он от меня отвернуться?_ »

Его горло перехватило, но он заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Уотсону.

− Я... я... именно такой человек, − прошептал он, и когда Уотсон качнулся в его сторону, инстинктивно поднял руку, защищаясь. На лице доктора появилось выражение боли и шока.

− Вы что же, думали, что я ударю вас? − тихо спросил Уотсон. − Холмс, посмотрите на меня.

Холмс осторожно опустил руку. Он чувствовал себя подобно ребёнку, не знающему, какую реакцию можно ожидать. Он так себя и чувствовал в те редчайшие моменты, когда ему приходилось говорить о личном. 

− Вы правда думали, что ваша собственная человеческая натура вызовет у меня желание оттолкнуть вас, причинить вам боль? Как я вам уже сказал, у меня нет отвращения к... мужчинам такой природы. Особенно к тому, кто оказался таким великим человеком.

− Это не самое худшее, − продолжил Холмс . − Я... я отрицал романтичные чувства большую часть моей жизни по очевидным причинам, полагая, что взаимная любовь, даже в тайне, невозможна. − Он сглотнул, но его друг просто наблюдал за ним. − Но... Я... не смог... у меня... чувства... И эти чувства − к вам. − Закрыв глаза, он надолго замолчал. Но Уотсон просто сжал его руку, призывая продолжить. − Я... я понимаю, если вы захотите уйти, чтобы больше никогда меня не видеть... но, я хочу, чтобы мы... мы могли остаться друзьями, после того, как я скажу, что... восхищаюсь вами и люблю вас.

Эта пауза оказалась ещё длиннее. Но в конце концов он услышал тихий голос.

− О, _Шерлок_ , неужели вы не знали?

Именно в этот момент он ощутил, как по щекам потекли слезы. Последний раз он плакал, когда был маленьким мальчиком. Когда Джон его обнял, он задрожал всем телом.

− Вы не знали? − повторил Уотсон, продолжая держать его в объятиях. − Я... я думал, что вы к настоящему времени уже всё поняли, и просто приняли решение это проигнорировать. Я не знаю, когда это произошло и почему, но в какой-то момент, имея удовольствие быть вашим другом и партнёром, я понял, что влюбился. − А... а потом вы погибли, и я подумал, что это конец и для меня... а затем умерла Мэри... Я любил Мэри, заботился о ней, но при этом я никогда не любил её так, как любил вас....

Уотсон успокаивающе погладил его по спине, слушая тихие прерывистые вздохи, перед тем, как продолжить:

− А потом вы вернулись, и я пообещал себе, что никогда не сделаю ничего, что может заставить вас уехать... но я так давно хотел вам сказать...

_− Джон. Джон._

− И вот мы здесь, любимый.

И тогда, впервые последовав за своими инстинктами, Шерлок Холмс поцеловал Джона Уотсона.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Фонтан Артемиды в Гайд-парке (Ричард Вестмакотт, 1822): старое фото (1926, на самом деле) https://previews.magnoliabox.com/printcollector/flat/1631951/MUS-FAPC2020_500.jpg и современное http://www.speel.me.uk/scpicg/gleichendiana1.jpg


End file.
